Lie to me
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: Lie to me, tell me you don't go to those whores, those stupid little girls... KagomeSesshomaru ONESHOT COMPLETE


**Another one-shot, woot, my writers block is slowly disappearing for Basilisk Child, faint in surprise. **

**Disclaimer: If this story belonged to me… well you'd know**

**Drum roll please…**

Lie to me

'Lie to me. Tell me you're not going to those cheap whores, those stupid girls. Lie to me, tell me you still love me, and tell me that you don't give yourself to them.'

Kagome begged with her eyes, she didn't need heartbreak. Didn't need another shattered life.

"I can do whatever I want, girl…"

That's all he had to say, THAT'S ALL! After everything they went through together, after the obstacles they overcame, after their children were born. That was all he had to say.

"So, it's back to girl now, is it?"

She asked bitterly, her eyes still begging, even after the bitterness and anger came, she still wanted him to smile at her and say it was a joke, a stupid joke. That he still loved her, and their children.

"Do not patronize this Sesshomaru!"

He bellowed but she didn't even flinch, she was used to his yelling, after all, being married 18 years with everything on top of it, prepared for the worst fights and the best make ups.

"Then what I am supposed to do! You cheat on me, lie to me, hurt me and I'm supposed to take it like a good little wife! One you haven't been married to for more then a decade, one that you haven't had kids with! So if I can't do that, then WHAT CAN I DO?!"

She yelled at him, her voice broke a little but didn't crack completely, for that she was grateful. Sesshomaru didn't have anything to say to that, because no matter how much he denied it, she was right. He couldn't expect her to not be upset about him not being faithful, or not caring for her. But he could lie.

"I expect you to leave this house, with your things and never come back."

He said calmly, she just stared at him in shock. He was kicking her out. He was kicking her out, now, of all times, when she didn't have a job, or family. It wasn't sinking in, not at all.

"Did you not hear me, wench, get your things and GET OUT!"

He yelled again, she just shook her head and went to get her things. When she entered her room, she suddenly realized nothing was hers. _Nothing_. Everything in here was _his_. He bought them all, every single shirt, every pair of panties, every nightgown. It was bought with his money, not hers. Never hers, he didn't believe she needed to spend her own money, he had said she might need it one day, when he wouldn't be there for her. How ironic. He had even paid for her college time, which was well over four years.

"What am I supposed to do?"

She whispered to herself, she could take this but where would she live. And where would her kids live, yes she was taking them. They were her world, the one thing that kept her going when Sesshomaru left to his whores. To those stupid little girls; they were the ones who took her husband away, them and his stupid ego.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

Kagome turned around and saw her seven year old son standing at her door, she smiled and beckoned him in.

"Mommy's going to leave this house, because daddy did something to upset her. Okay?"

He nodded but then looked incredibly sad for a seven year old.

"So we're going to live with daddy?"

"No sweetie, you and Tammy and Hayden are going to come with me. I would never leave you, silly."

He smiled and nodded, happy again.

"Now why don't you go and get your brother and sister to pack and then wait in Tammy's room, I'll be there soon." He nodded and skipped back to his sibling's rooms to tell them.

"What am I going to tell them, they'll figure it out, they're too smart not too."

She thought fondly as she started to pack. As she was putting away some shirts she came across a necklace, one she thought she had long lost. It had a dove on it, wrapped in a pink ribbon. Sesshomaru had given it to her their tenth anniversary. Suddenly her eyes seemed to flood with tears as she the finality of what happened sunk in. Sobbing she fell to the ground, holding the once prized necklace to her chest tightly, as if when she let go the only thing left would be the bad memories.

Slowly Kagome stood up and continued packing, even as she cried. Slowly packing away everything that wasn't hers, everything she didn't buy, _everything_. Soon the closet was bare and her suitcase wasn't even half full, she never did understand why he had to buy her such a big suitcase. Wait, yes she did.

_Flashback_

_"But Sesshy, why do I need such a huge suitcase, it's not even half full?!" _

_Kagome asked playfully, Sesshomaru just smiled fondly and responded. _

"_Because knowing you, you'll probably take half the gift shop with you"_

_Kagome hit him lightly on the arm but didn't respond, because she probably would._

_End flashback_

She continued packing, lost in her memories, all good. Not wanting to remember the fights and the yells. She never noticed the continued falling of tears as she collected her things; she took a pillow and a few blankets. Just in case they… no she couldn't think like that. They would find a home; they would _not_ end up in the streets. _Never._ She wouldn't let them.

* * *

Hayden held his mother as she cried, how he hated his father for doing this to her. Once a strong-willed, smiling mother, now a broken one. Even if it had only been a month, he didn't expect her to get over it so easily; they _had_ been married for a total of 18 years. _Had_ been in love for a total of 17. 

"_Why wasn't I good enough, why?_"

He heard her whisper as she sobbed, his arms tightened around her shaking form. He didn't do anything but hold her, he was her son not lover, he couldn't comfort her like that, couldn't soothe her fears, all he could do was be her anchor, the one thing that kept her going. As his other siblings did, but he was the only one that actually understood it all. He was the only who saw her like this. He might've been 16, but he felt much older, especially this past month.

"Mom, I think Tammy needs help with her homework."

He suggested, he wasn't being rude, she knew this, but this was the only way to stop the flow of tears. To remind her that she had a _real_ life.

"I'm sure she does, I'm also sure you have your own homework as well, honey. Off you go."

She kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair as she walked by, somehow making herself look presentable with a bright smile on her tear stained face.

He was glad she wasn't one of those people who thought their son was their lifeline, the only support. One of those I'm-depressed-so-now-my-only-son-in-highschool-is-going-to-support-me; she took care of them more then she took care of herself. She bought them a house with her savings, which were fairly big after not being used for 18 years, and got another job as a pediatrician at the local hospital; it was a temporary job until one of the bigger hospitals finished processing her resume.

"Hay', c'mon lets go play out outside!"

Hayden smiled as Eli bounced into his room with an air of innocent and naivety only a seven year old had.

"Sure, I'll race you down."

Homework could wait.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced his private study, what the hell had he done. No, he knew exactly what he had done. He cheated on his wife and then kicked her out, and his own children. Roaring in anger, he punched the wall. He knew what he had done, but what he didn't know was, _why?_

_Why _had he gone to a whore, instead of his wife?

_Why_ had he kicked her out?

_Why _had he insisted she lying, when she wasn't?

_Why _had he insisted he lied to her?

_Why_ hadn't he lied to her?

* * *

Kagome looked on as her two sons, and one daughter played basketball. She knew how this was going to end up. Hayden was going to tackle Tammy, who was going to yell at Eli for not blocking him, then Eli was going to hit Hayden in the leg for making Tammy yell at him, then Hayden was going to grab Eli and put him on his shoulder… upside down, then he was going to dump him on her lam and go chase Tammy. Then they would all be laughing like crazy for the next hour. It was a cycle, one big hysterical cycle. But it was like family therapy to them, if they were sad or lonely, one of them would suggest basketball and no one ever objected. It was like a law. Kagome even allowed homework to be skipped until _after_ dinner for basketball. 

"Why didn't you block him, you goof!"

Kagome laughed, as the cycle began. She didn't notice how her children secretly smiled as they argued. She had been the one to suggest basketball this time.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled calmly as his son walked up to him, they hadn't seen each other in seven years. Hayden was probably in college now, earning some degree. Tammy in high school, getting dates by the dozen probably, she _did_ have her mother's eyes and charming smile. But Eli, well Eli was here. He needed to know something; he had always been closer to his father. Even when Kagome moved, he asked about him, until he was ten and learned how much it hurt his mother. He grew up a little faster then most seven year olds, and a lot faster then many ten year olds. But so did his whole family. 

"Hello, father."

Eli said coldly, after _understanding_ what his father did to his mother he hated him, just like his older brother and sister. But unlike his brother and sister, he wanted to visit his father. No, not wanted, never wanted, needed. He needed to know why his father lied to them. Yes them, when he lied to their mother, he lied to them all.

"Why have you requested this meeting?"

Sesshomaru asked, he was truly curious, sure he paid child support, not that they needed it, Kagome was flourishing as doctor, now and back then. But he never visited them, never, he couldn't do it. Couldn't face them, the great Sesshomaru, biggest business man in all of Japan, couldn't face his own wife and children.

"I needed to know why you lied to us."

Eli was blunt, he always was. It didn't matter what mood he was in, he always said things straight to the point, unless it was with his family. But Sesshomaru wasn't technically his family, by blood yes, by other means, no.

_"I didn't lie…"_

**The end**

**A/N: Wow, this didn't turn out how I planned, it was supposed to be some angsty thing with Kagome leaving and then killing herself… but my stories have a mind of their own, so if this didn't make complete sense… well then I understand your confusion as I didn't understand it completely either. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


End file.
